


It all started back at the end of November

by GavinsPlstcPrck



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gentle Kissing, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinsPlstcPrck/pseuds/GavinsPlstcPrck
Summary: As the new RK900 model enters the door of the DPD, Connor feels obsolete.He's scared that Nines will replace him. He avoids every contact.Everytime Nines approaches him, it feels like a threat. He's just awkward, also offensive.Nines just has no social skills.Later Connor tries to deal with him...Until something happens, that changes both of them and their relationship.
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	It all started back at the end of November

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Semains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semains/gifts).



> This is a piece I've written for Semains. You've been such a good friend until now. Thank you for everything. I love our chats and even if it's hard because of the different timezones, we always find time to talk a little.
> 
> I hope you like this oneshot. ;)
> 
> And if - maybe I'm writing a second chapter. ;)
> 
> Have fun for now! - Everyone of you! Would love to read your feedback.

It had been one morning. A very ordinary morning in late November. Connor was sitting at his desk in the DPD and had just activated his computer. He was browsing through the various documents. As far as he knew, he was supposed to go to an outside appointment with Hank later and so he wanted to get an idea of the situation beforehand.

His fingers twitched over the keyboard and he scrolled through the different files as he heard Hank's voice.  
"Now look at this... Holy shit..." Connor didn't want to take his eyes off his screen, but he did. What he saw sent a chill down his spine.

It was as if he was looking into his own face. Only that it seemed a little edgier than his own. The next thing he saw were those electrifying, ice-blue eyes. The jacket, the high collar. He looked perfect. On his chest, he had written the letters "RK900".

What seemed interesting to Connor one moment, the next one made him feel insecure right to his core. He was an RK800. That there was his successor!

_**His successor!** _

Connor first had to let this thought sink deeper.  
"Connor, is everything all right?" he heard Hank ask, but he didn't really know what to answer, so he just looked at him for a second.  
"You look like crap! Your face is losing all color," Hank said and Connor turned away from his gaze.

Connor was incapable of doing just one more task after that. Meanwhile, he did something that had never happened before in his entire career: He went to the restroom and locked himself in one of the cabins. There he sank backward down on one of the walls and ended up sitting on the floor in a fetal position.

He would replace him.  
Connor was obsolete.  
He would be sent back to Cyberlife.  
They would take him apart.  
They would take him apart.  
They would take him apart.

The fear in Connor prevailed. Androids were still not established as a new life form. Markus' peaceful protest had set a sign that androids were allowed to live free more and more often. But they were still not really free. Androids in Connor's position were still bound to their fate. If that meant they were obsolete, they would be recycled.

Connor tried to get away from this thought, to calm down. His LED flickered nervously from yellow to red and back again. He could not work like that! The patch, which had been installed to ensure, that it wouldn't come to an overheating, turned on. To avoid an error, he took several deep breaths in and out.

After that Connor felt better, his LED was circling in a balanced yellow, later it changed back to blue. He only hoped that he could work with Hank without any difficulties on the case for which they still had an outside appointment later.

Connor got up and left the cabin. He went over to the sinks and looked in the mirror. He did not look good. Nevertheless, he straightened his tie and got his jacket in shape. That perpetual motion, that typical procedure...

He was convinced that everything would work out fine with Hank when he opened the door of the restrooms. The next thing he noticed was an overlay of white and black fabric within his view. Connor could barely react and took a step back while his eyes looked up - straight into the ice-blue eyes of the stranger who first entered the DPD this morning.

His voicebox failed, his HUD turned red and his LED circled red, stopped for a millisecond and his system threatened to overheat again.

The stranger just looked at him, literally fixed his gaze on him, and as soon as Connor was back on his feet, he took another step back to put as much space as possible between himself and the stranger.

His voice sounded shuffling, deaf and uncertain as Connor apologized to him and tried to get back to his desk as quickly as possible. He noticed that the stranger was looking after him, his eyes literally piercing Connor's back.

Connor was unable to get rid of the feeling for the whole morning. It became almost unpleasant. No matter where he was going. The RK900's gaze rested on him like that of a leopard on its prey.

Besides, Hank and Connor's outside appointment was canceled, leaving them to work on their desks all day.

At some point, Connor was so overwrought that he knocked over the penholder on his desk.  
"Jesus Connor, what is wrong with you today?"  
"Nothing, Hank... Nothing you need to worry about," Connor replied, cleaning up the mess.

The first direct contact between Connor and the stranger occurred later that afternoon. However, it was anything but ideal.

Connor had just returned from the Evidence Room when he stood there in front of him again. And again, Connor almost literally ran into him. Connor's breath went faster. He tried to get more distance between him and himself and in the end Connor stood with his back against the wall.

"Are you running away from me?", the stranger asked him. His voice sounded like a menace that had become a sound.  
"I am an RK900. They call me Nines. You are Connor. Right?" Connor immediately noticed that Cyberlife had definitely programmed the adaptation software differently on this model. This model reacted clumsily but sounded impetuous and harsh. Almost disrespectful. A style Connor neither was comfortable with nor liked. On the other hand, his appearance alone exerted an incredible attraction on him. It was exactly what made Connor anxious.

It wasn't really Connor's nature, but he averted his gaze and left Nines behind. He didn't even have the courage to tell him straight away to leave him alone. Besides, he still hadn't forgotten that there was a risk that Nines - as he was apparently called - would replace him.

***

On the drive home to Hank's house, Connor was unusually quiet. But Hank decided to leave him be. Connor had moved into the bedroom in Hank's house, while Hank had completely settled into the living room. After Markus' peaceful protest and what Connor and Hank had experienced together, Hank was no longer willing to leave his partner in the department after their shift was over.

The relationship between them had become much better. With Hank, Connor had a family. Hank drank far less. He had a responsibility. Connor, on the other hand, helped him with many other things. They complemented each other. Everything went well!

After entering Hank's house and Connor only half-heartedly greeting Sumo, Hank slammed the door behind him and threw the keys on the kitchen table.  
"Okay, what exactly is going on with you," Hank asked him and Connor turned around after he had taken off his service jacket.

"What do you mean, Hank?" His partner lifted his arms and looked at him with an unmistakable look.  
"You've been absent all day, you drop things and now you don't even say hello to the dog when we get home!" He let a moment pass.  
"What the hell is bugging you?"

Connor avoided his gaze and loosened his tie.  
"It's this new guy... He's, uh... He makes me nervous!" Hank raised his eyebrows.  
"This thing? Why?"  
"He's not a thing, Hank. He's my successor." Now Hank laughed for a moment.  
"Don't talk nonsense. Why would he be your successor?"  
"He's an RK900... I'm an RK800. I'm obsolete."

"So that's what you're worried about."  
"He's stalking me... It feels almost like a threat that keeps coming after me. Haven't you noticed he keeps staring at me?"

Hank took off his jacket and shoes.  
"He's an android. If another one comes his way, it's obvious he's interested. Don't you sometimes feel the need to be among your people?" Connor shook his head.  
"It's different with him," Connor said.

Hank came over to Connor, put one hand on his shoulder, and sighed.  
"Just wait and see. He's new to the DPD. Maybe tomorrow it will look completely different.

But it did not get any better.

The next day Connor deliberately avoided Nines the whole time. Until noon, when he stood directly in front of his table and was staring at him. Connor tried to ignore him. Unfortunately, Hank was not at his desk. So he could not help him at all. It only got worse when the stranger started talking again.

"Why don't you talk to me," he asked, downright demanding and Connor looked at him for a second.  
"Are you good friends with Hank?", he wanted to know. Connor's LED began to flicker restlessly.  
"Do I make you nervous?", Nines asked, but now Connor lost his composure. He stood up.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE NOW!"

It was as if the entire DPD had stopped working because it was so silent that one could have heard a pin drop on the floor.

But Connor's reaction did not seem to impress Nines at all.  
"You seem very angry and nervous," he replied. It sounded as if he was taunting him.  
"Are you sure your software is working properly," he added, and Connor struggled to control himself.  
"Maybe you should get it checked at Cyberlife." Connor took a deep breath in and out as his processor threatened to overheat again.

"What's going on here?" Hank asked, returning from Fowler's office. But when he saw Nines staring at his partner and how excited Connor seemed, he went to Nines and tried to grab him by his shoulder.

"Come on, you surely have a job to do too, don't you?" The next moment Nine grabbed Hank by the arm and turned his head so he could look at him.  
"Lieutenant Anderson. You have no authority to touch me or assign me any other task." Hank let go and narrowed his eyes.  
"Oh, yeah? - Well, who has?"

"Hey, are you coming with me now, Tin-can, or do I have to kick your ass first?" Gavin shouted in the direction of Nines, who immediately turned around and walked away in Gavin's direction. Hank looked after him and shook his head. Meanwhile, Connor sat back down and hid his face in his hands.

Fortunately, Nines and Gavin did not return that afternoon so Connor could work in peace. Still, he was distracted for the whole time.

***

"I think I'm starting to understand what you mean," Hank said as they watched TV in the evening. Connor hadn't said anything all afternoon, just sitting silently in his room. Later Hank had lured him out to watch TV because he wanted to talk to him.  
"But what makes you think he'll replace you?" Connor sighed.  
"He is a successor to me. I have made so many mistakes during our time working together. Maybe he's just better at it than I am."  
"That's ridiculous, Connor! Everyone makes mistakes. You may be an android, but making mistakes is only human. Especially now that you are deviant," Hank tried to calm him down, but Connor was still not convinced.  
"Perhaps there are also enough people who feel that this is a threat."

"Nines is working with Gavin. Why would anyone take you away from me? We do good work. Why would Jeffrey wanna do something like that?" Hank tried to encourage him and for Connor, it almost sounded as if he could believe it.

Connor was just putting on a smile when there was an almost violent knock at Hank's door.  
"Lieutenant Anderson!" Connor flinched at the sound of his voice alone which literally thundered through the door. He didn't let Hank get up at all, but pushed the doorbell the next moment, which he kept pressing continuously.

"I'll handle this," Hank said and stood up. Meanwhile, Connor took his legs up on the couch and wrapped his arms around them.

The bell was still pressed when Hank opened the door.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked Nines and Connor could now see part of his jacket from his position.  
"I want to see Connor!" Nines said. His voice sounded polite, but also a little bit demanding.  
"I suggest you turn around on your heel now and keep walking straight ahead. Keep walking until you can't walk anymore."  
"My command sequences do not consider this particularly appropriate." Hank moaned.

Now Connor stood up. Maybe he just had to listen to what Nines had to say. Slowly he approached Hank from behind. When Nines caught sight of Connor, it was almost as if he ignored Hank completely.  
"I asked Detective Reed to come here because I wanted to talk to you!" he said to Connor.  
"What on earth do you want from me?" This statement didn't seem to have the desired effect on Nines, because he just looked at Connor again.

"Slowly I have enough of your bullshit!" Since it was raining, Gavin didn't even dare to get out of the car. Now he slammed the car door from the outside and ran towards the entrance with his leather jacket pulled slightly over his head. Hank rolled his eyes and took a step aside.

"Fucking rain," Gavin cursed and gave Nines a light pat on the shoulder.  
"Have you finished what you were going to do?" Nines shook his head but didn't take his eyes off Connor for a second.

Gavin moaned.  
"Now give him the damn thing," Gavin commanded, and Nines, who had held his hands behind his back the whole time, took one of them forward. In it, he held a pack of Thirium Lollipops.  
"They're new, says Gavin. You should try them!"

Now Connor no longer understood anything.

"How about you come in for a moment and we'll settle this on dry ground," Hank suggested and let them in. Nines went after Connor and Hank stayed behind a bit with Gavin.

"That's why he's making such a fuss," Hank asked and looked at Gavin. He shook his head indignantly.  
"He's been pissing me off since yesterday saying that he thinks Connor is nice and doesn't understand why he doesn't want to talk to him. When he finally told me what he had done, everything was clear to me. I always thought Connor was a little dense, but with him, they screwed something up with the software!" Gavin crossed his arms.

"He's been stalking him. Nines doesn't know anything about social interaction."  
"Oh, dear God..." Hank muttered.  
"And he seems to really like him. He just has no idea how to show him and instead acts like a total moron!"  
"And what about those lollipops?"  
"I told him that the way he was acting, it's no surprise that Connor doesn't want to have anything to do with him. He seemed so sad, I couldn't help but tell him that maybe he should give him a present."

Meanwhile, Nines tried to talk to Connor without pressuring him.  
"I didn't want that," he said and now looked at Connor guiltily.  
"Unfortunately, it looked very different. You scared me." Nines avoided his gaze.  
"I never had contact with another android before. You are beautiful."

It got better and better.

"Nines... l..." Nines didn't quite know how to react to Connor's answer and took a step towards him, whereupon Connor raised his hand.  
"You're doing it again," he said and Nines looked down to the floor.  
"Oh... Sorry." It took a moment before either of them said anything.  
"I want to spend more time with you," Nines said and Connor gave him a light smile.  
"We'll see, okay?" Connor seemed touched by Nines' gesture but still didn't quite know how to assess him.

***

It took a while. Nines still scared Connor sometimes with his behavior, but he knew better how to deal with him. Nines sometimes needed clear orders to keep him at a distance. At the same time, he had an effect on Connor that he had never experienced before from anyone else.

Nines never laughed. Even when he put on a smile, it looked extremely strange and sometimes even unsettling to Connor. But maybe that was just because Nines didn't laugh with true emotion, but because his program told him to.

Furthermore, he took some things much too seriously.

It was the Christmas party that basically got everything else going.

The DPD had gathered in the department in the evening to celebrate a little. There were four days left until Christmas Eve. Connor had just taken a cup of Thirium and was taking a sip when Nines joined him. When Connor looked at him, he almost choked. He was wearing a Santa hat. This, combined with his serious look, seemed hilarious in a way.

"Do you like it?" Nines asked and Connor smiled.  
"A little," he replied.  
"Gavin gave it to me. He said it might lighten things up a bit."  
"It does." Now Nines put on a smile and Connor had the feeling that his smile was sincere for the first time since he had dealt with Nines regularly.

In fact, his smile was so attractive that for a few moments Connor couldn't take his eyes off him.

"Your operating temperature is rising remarkably fast, Connor. Are you okay?", Nines asked, slightly worried and Connor averted his gaze.  
"Yes... Everything's fine," he said and had to grin at himself. Before Nines could make a statement about the fact, that Thirium was rising to his cheeks, up to his ears, he cleared his throat and turned his gaze to Hank, who looked like he would leave the party sooner rather than later.

"You probably shouldn't drink your Thirium so fast, Connor," Connor heard Nines say, and he looked at him.  
"Why?", he wanted to know.  
"It has a very strange effect on some androids," he replied and Connor noticed what he meant. In a way, he was a bit dizzy. He had never experienced anything like this before when he had consumed Thirium.  
"I think I have to sit down," Connor said, and the next moment he tilted in Nine's direction, who caught him and wrapped an arm around him.

"Wait...," Nines muttered, now with his lips near Connor's ear as he dragged a nearby chair. He helped Connor sit down and reached for Connor's hand. The moment Connor touched his hand, the simulation of his skin disappeared, exposing a raven black chassis. Connor had never seen this on another android before. His own was white, some called it ivory.

In the next moment, Connor sensed Nines gently brushing past his personal, inner barrier. He didn't ask to be allowed in but showed Connor that he was present. Connor was almost tempted to let him in, but on the other hand, something inside him resisted.

What exactly was happening here?

Before he could think about it, the next moment everything blurred in Connor's mind. One error message after another popped up. It wasn't the Thirium - it was something that had been added to his drink. A substance that didn't belong there and that caused Connor's temperature to reach inappropriate levels.

"Connor? - Connor," he heard Nines voice and noticed him kneeling in front of him. Suddenly everything went black.

***

When Connor regained consciousness, he realized that he wasn't alone in his body. There was someone else. He hadn't opened his eyes yet. But he noticed that someone was holding him.

"Nines," Connor asked uncertainly in the depths of his files.  
"Connor!", he replied. His voice sounded honestly worried.  
"What happened?"  
"Your processor shut down."  
"Why?"  
"My analysis indicates that the Thirium you ingested was mixed with a substance called mono ethylene glycol."  
"Antifreeze?"  
"Get some rest."  
"Where am I?  
"At Hank's house. In your room.  
"Stay with me..."  
"I will."

Connor went into stasis repeatedly the next moment.  
He spent a full three days in this state.

***  
Nines stayed with him the whole time. Connor's chassis radiated a soft blue, while Nines' hand remained hooked to Connor's. Inwardly, he stayed connected to him, making sure he was still there.

Now and then Hank entered the room. But every time he asked Nines if there was something new, he shook his head.

The second day after the incident, a maintenance officer stopped by Hank's house and replaced about 70 percent of the Thirium in Connor's body. He couldn't do more than that, he said, because otherwise there was the risk that Connor would shut down completely. However, he gave Hank - as well as Nines - the hope that the rest of the antifreeze would be absorbed and thus disappear from Connor's organism.

Nines consistently refused to go into stasis during the night. He hoped far too much that something would change in Connor's situation and he didn't wanna miss anything. Nines had never seen anything more beautiful than Connor. He would have loved to just look at him all the time. He didn't know why he thought so, but he felt like it was inappropriate and disrespectful.

Whenever he did take a short break, he placed his head in the crook of Connor's neck to be close to him.

Even before that, a feeling had awakened in Nines that was previously unknown to him. But this particular incident made it much stronger. Nines had the need to protect Connor. To be there for him. To be there to catch him, whenever he fell. So it was all the more important for him to stay with him now. This feeling took possession of him.

Also, there was something else that he could not quite define at the moment.

During the whole time, Nines would have had the opportunity to cross Connor's personal barrier because of his vulnerability. But Nines didn't dare, because it made him feel as if he was inflicting a damage on Connor that could not be repaired with anything.

Nines developed a certain kind of sensitivity that had been completely unfamiliar to him before.

***

Connor woke up in the middle of the night. All he noticed was a weight pressing against his side, which was connected to his hand. At the same time, this weight radiated a certain warmth.

The next moment he noticed that Nines was leaning on his elbow and he looked down at him. There was a slight smile on his lips, reflecting an honesty Connor had never seen before on him.

"Nines..." Connor's voice still sounded a little tired, but he felt the need to place his hand on Nines' cheek. He knew that Nines had stayed with him the whole time. He had realized that he hadn't crossed his inner, personal barrier and this awareness alone caused the Thirium in his chest to pump faster. Nines really gained Connor's trust.

"I'm so glad you're doing better," he heard Nines murmuring and feeling his face nestle in his hand. His voice, which had felt like a threat every time before, now sounded silky and soft in Connor's acoustic unit. There was still a slight rumble in its undertone, but it had a completely different effect on Connor.

When Nines looked at him again, Connor seemed to lose himself in his ice-blue eyes. Only now was he aware of how close Nines' face was to his own. His thumb shifted to Nines' lips and he traced the contours of them with his fingertip. They were so soft...

In the next moment, Nines followed an impulse and kissed Connor timidly on his mouth. For a split second, Connor had the impression that his central processing unit had stopped working again. But then a warm feeling flushed through him, which was completely different. He felt comfortable, safe, and secure... Connor felt like home.

Connor returned the kiss and noticed that Nines continued to hold on to his hand. He showed Connor such tenderness that he would never have believed he was capable of. Gently, Nines pulled Connor towards him and Connor put his arm around Nines' neck. Connor felt the beat of Nines' Thirium pump against his chassis and closed his eyes...

He wanted to capture this moment forever...

It took a while until Nines parted from Connor's lips. Almost enchanted, they looked at each other. Connor started to smile and Nines replied...

Finally, Nines found an answer to the question of what feeling had joined his task to protect Connor. He was in love with him... And what Connor sent him via interface showed him that Connor was feeling the same...

And it just had been started...


End file.
